pvzcctmafandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2: Extreme
You know how IAT jumps all over the place with its time travel? Extreme is different, where you have to work your way to the present time all the way from the infancy of Earth. Of course, "Extreme" is less indictive of difficulty than it may seem - it begins pretty challenging, but it's intended to be better at balance than IAT, so difficulty is more like a steep slope followed by a less-steep slope that becomes gradually more steep over time, instead of a physics-ignoring rollercoaster that keeps going up and gets faster and bumpier. Enough of this intro, on to the idea. Mechanics All the mechanics from Plants vs. Zombies 2 are retained. In addition... Plant Food Overcharge A planned unlockable that lets you continue to collect Plant Food after you max it out. The extra Plant Foods combine with existing ones to make Overcharged Plant Food, which has a much stronger effect on a plant, but is hard to get. /Bonus Levels/ After completing every level in a world, you unlock bonus levels. These levels are significantly harder, but give stronger plants. You get a plant every two bonus levels. Super Bonus World Beating every other level, bonus levels included, you unlock the Super Bonus World. This is where the difficulty is highest, but plants found here are amazingly powerful. Some would even say over''powered. You get a plant every level in the Super Bonus World. Power-Ups Unlike PvZ2, there exists more power-up variety, and power-ups can be switched as long as you have more than three available. Extra power-ups can be purchased with coins and/or gems. Power Snow Description: Hold your finger down on a zombie to throw chilling snowballs at it! Cost to buy: Acquired after Arche-Hadean Day 4 Cost to use: 1400 coins Duration: Six seconds Power Toss Description: Swipe a zombie to toss it around. Swipe it twice to send it off the screen! Cost to buy: Acquired after Arche-Hadean Day 4 Cost to use: 1200 coins Duration: Six seconds Power Zap Description: Hold your finger down on a zombie to electrocute it! Cost to buy: Acquired after Arche-Hadean Day 4 Cost to use: 1000 coins Duration: Four seconds Power Flame Description: Hold your finger down to thaw ice and burn zombies! Cost to buy: 15,000 coins Cost to use: 1500 coins Duration: Four seconds Power Pinch Description: Pinch a zombie to destroy it! Cost to buy: 4000 coins Cost to use: 800 coins Duration: Six seconds Power Wind Description: Hold your finger down to push zombies back! Cost to buy: 12,000 coins Cost to use: 1200 coins Duration: Four seconds Tactical Cuke Description: Explodes, dealing 360 damage to every zombie on screen, but only 90 to Zombots. Cost to buy: 200 gems Cost to use: 15 gems Duration: Instant Time Periods Time periods are listed in order in which you play them. Unlike IAT, you can't go out of order (although you still don't have to fully finish each and every time period before continuing on). Tutorial The technical first world, but you can't come back to this time period until the very end. Has four levels and is modeled after the one IAT has. Arche-Hadean A minor error in time travel sent Crazy Dave, Penny, and the player back to between 4.2 billion and 3 billion years ago, right around the time of the Hadean and Archean eons. Taking elements from both, it's a mostly-solid area, but in later levels, the playing field breaks up into platforms over lava. Zombies are made of rock, as no macroscopic life exists quite yet. This world has two environmental hazards; meteors, which sometimes fall from the sky, dealing lots of damage to anything on the tile it hits (40 to plants, 25 to zombies); and lava geysers, which pull up zombies from below. This world has 25 levels and bonus levels. Marinoan Glacier Progressing closer to the present, the gang ends up in the Cryogenian period, the period of the most intense glaciation ever seen in Earth's history, specifically the Marinoan glaciation, approximately 640 million years ago. As nothing significant to zombify exists, zombies are made of ice. This is very much like Frostbite Caves, only the cold is more intense. This world has two environmental hazards; chilling winds, which freeze plants if a plant is hit too many times without being reheated, and have the additional effect of healing any ice zombies in its way slightly; and ice spires, which appear at the start of the level and simply are there to block projectiles. They take 50 normal damage shots, and their appearance changes at 5, 12, 24, 36, and 45 normal damage shots before being destroyed at 50. In later levels, ice spires may contain ice zombies. This world has 25 levels and bonus levels. Jurassic Marsh A significant jump closer to the present, the Jurassic Marsh takes place about 150 million years ago. Despite the fact that even the earliest humans are 148 million years off, the first instances of human zombies (besides the Tutorial ones) are seen here. The environmental hazards here are dinosaurs; despite taking place during the Jurassic, dinos from around the entire Mesozoic are featured. Since this is the third world, and not the tenth, difficulty is reduced to "pretty hard" from "mega hard". This world has 25 levels and bonus levels. Dinos Raptor Raptors kick zombies up to three tiles forward, but never past the fourth column. They can kick up to 3 zombies before leaving. When charmed by a Perfume-shroom, it kicks individual zombies off the lawn up to three times. They are first seen on Day 2. Kicked zombies are blocked by any plant with more than 35 maximum health. Stegosaurus Stegosauruses pick up to three zombies with their tails, then throw them to the fifth column. They can throw zombies up to three times before leaving. When charmed by a Perfume-shroom, they pick up three zombies with their tails and smash them into the ground, dealing 135 damage to the smashed, and 10 to any zombies nearby. Pterodactyl Pterodactyls pick up the most damaged zombie (except for Imps and Gargantuars) and leave with them, then return a few seconds later with them "promoted" up a stage and back to full health (Basic to Conehead to Buckethead to Fossilhead; Bullies just return to full health). They can do this twice before leaving the lawn. When charmed by a Perfume-shroom, they abduct the zombie closest to the house (except for Imps and Gargantuars) and come back a few seconds later, and drop their head, armor, and arm. Leaves after carrying two zombies, including those abducted before being charmed. T-rex T-rexes, when they enter the lawn, simply do nothing for between five and eight seconds. Afterwards, they roar at zombies in their lane, gradually making them faster. The effect stops if the zombies encounter a plant or are hit with a slowing or stunning effect. When charmed by a Perfume-shroom, they chomp zombies that pass by, killing them instantly. They chomp five zombies before leaving the lawn. Ankylosaurus Ankylosauruses knock individual zombies forward to the first plant. When the zombie hits the plant, it is pushed, along with the plants behind it; White Radishes prevent this from happening. If it hits a zombie and there are no plants in the lane, it flies to the third column. It knocks back any plant on the ninth column, even when no zombies are present. It leaves after throwing four zombies. When charmed by a Perfume-shroom, it pulls all zombies up to three columns ahead of itself and throws them off the lawn. It leaves after doing this four times. Neanderthal Plateau This world is much closer to the present, being about 140,000 or so years ago. The first human(ish) zombies that have a right to be where they are, this world is filled with neanderthals. This world lacks a gimmick, but makes up for that lack of challenge with heightened zombie density. Probably a good world to test new plants at. This world has 25 levels and bonus levels. Frostbite Caves Another ice world that's very much like how it is originally, but more challenging. This world has three environmental hazards; chilling winds, slider tiles, and the "Snowstorm!" ambush. Chilling winds work like how they did in the Marinoan Glacier, slider tiles push zombies up or down a lane depending on what direction the frozen hand points, and "Snowstorm!" sends zombies immediately to certain tiles, ignoring slider tiles. Additionally, some levels have frozen blocks containing plants, zombies, or both, that can be thawed with the Hot Potato. Plants '''Recharge time:' *Fast: 5 seconds *Fair: 10 seconds *Mediocre: 15 seconds *Sluggish: 20 seconds *Slow: 35 seconds *Very Slow: 60 seconds Zombies Speed Rates: *Plodding - Takes longer than 7.5 seconds to move one square. *Creeper - Takes 7.5 seconds to move one square. *Stiff - Takes 6.75 seconds to move one square. *Basic - Takes 5.0 seconds to move one square. *Hungry - Takes 3.75 seconds to move one square. *Speedy - Takes 2.5 seconds to move one square. *Flighty - Takes 0.5 seconds to move one square. Toughness Rates: *Fragile - Absorbs 0.25-4.5 normal damage shots. *Average - Absorbs 9-10 normal damage shots. *Solid - Absorbs 12-16 normal damage shots. *Protected - Absorbs 17-30 normal damage shots. *Dense - Absorbs 33-55 normal damage shots. *Hardened - Absorbs 62-85 normal damage shots. *Machined - Absorbs 90-125 normal damage shots. *Great - Absorbs 180-270 normal damage shots. *Unyielding - Absorbs 540 normal damage shots. *Undying - Absorbs 650-3000 normal damage shots.